


The Blue Rose and The Absolute Sword

by SylvaticYew520



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaticYew520/pseuds/SylvaticYew520
Summary: When Eugeo is enveloped by the night sky's gentle embrace, he spots a star in the sky that shines a bright purple. What awaits him when he decides to approach it?I'm bad at summaries. Basically Eugeo meets Yuuki in the afterlife and they become friends. :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

“It’s not goodbye, Kirito. It never really is.”

The blond swordsman looked down upon his companion, who had just overcome his largest hurdle yet. Kirito looked to the night sky he had manifested. His eyes searched for something, but found nothing but the yellow particles shimmering around him from the conclusion of the battle against Gabriel. 

With a smile, Eugeo closed his eyes and felt himself rise into the sky, warmth flowing through his body. 

“‘This world… envelop it as gently as the night sky.’ I guess my wish came true. And now I get to feel your embrace one last time. You never fail to deliver, huh?” He thought with a small chuckle. “Stay cool, Kirito. My best friend. My hero. There’s still so much for you to do.”

Eugeo felt himself being embraced by the darkness, but the warmth never subsided. He felt himself glowing with energy, joining the countless other stars that lit up the night sky. 

When he opened his eyes again, Eugeo found himself among the stars. His body was transparent, but he could still feel the warmth of his best friend’s embrace. He looked around until a flash of color caught his eye. A bright purple star flickered off in the distance. Eugeo walked towards it, his feet hitting an invisible floor as he moved forward. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the star. Eugeo squinted his eyes as he took a closer look at it. It was small, but it radiated a bright purple light that rivaled that of a luminous element. He reached out to it with his right hand, and the star flashed brightly. Eugeo’s vision was flooded with purple light before fading to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new! I'm bad at writing so please bear with me if you like where this is going. Eugeo and Yuuki are two of my favorite characters and I had this idea of them meeting in my head for a while. I don't think they will end up in a romantic relationship, but we'll see as we go :3. Thanks so much for reading the prologue. I hope the next chapter doesn't take 17 years ;)


	2. Beyond the Star

“Ugh…”

Eugeo opened his eyes and was greeted by a stray ray of sunlight directly in his eyes. Recoiling from the brightness, he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

“Where am I?”

Eugeo looked around. He was on a small island in the middle of a massive… lake? Ocean? He didn’t know. The water stretched as far as the eye could see. He spotted numerous other islands in varying sizes, some with buildings on them and others seemingly uninhabited. Most notably, his eyes fell upon a large island with a lot of structures on it. He also noticed the network of bridges that connected them all together like a spider’s web, including the one in front of him that led off of the island he was currently on. 

Standing up, Eugeo felt a weight on his left side. He looked down and saw the Blue Rose Sword in its sheath. Surprised, Eugeo pulled the sword from its casing and examined it. It’s white blade glinting in the light, he could feel the weapon’s memories. 

“This is definitely the Blue Rose Sword. But what is it doing here? Why do I have it?” 

After thinking about it for a bit, Eugeo let out a sigh and resheathed his sword. “Well, there’s no use in thinking too hard about it now. I should try to find someone and get some information.” 

His mind made up, Eugeo started to walk across the bridge towards the other islands. He found himself captivated by the scenery of the water-filled environment. However, while heading towards the large island he spotted earlier, something caught his eye. There was another island off to his right. What drew his attention was the massive tree that inhabited most of the space in the center. It reminded him of the Gigas Cedar and the years he had spent chipping away at it. 

He found himself moving towards it. Eugeo stopped himself for a second before shrugging and walking onwards. 

“A small detour wouldn’t hurt. For old times sake.” 

It took less time than he thought to arrive at the island. Walking from the bridge, he found himself facing the large tree that grew in the center of the island. It was elevated on a mound of earth covered in flowers. The ground in front of him, however, was flat and bare, the hill seemingly carved away to make a perfect oval. 

“Maybe some sort of event takes place here? I can’t see any other reason for this plot to be empty like this.” Eugeo thought aloud. 

Walking around the tree, he was greeted with a clearing on the other side. Unlike the dirt patch he had just seen, the ground was teeming with the flowers that were already abundant on the island. However, what drew Eugeo’s attention was what lied at the base of the tree. A dark obsidian sword was sticking out from within the ground. It was on the thinner side, with the blade zigzagging outwards a bit near its small guard. Tied to the grip, a red bandana with two yellow chevrons blew softly in the wind. 

“What is a sword doing in a place like this?” Eugeo wondered to himself as he moved closer to get a better look. The sword vaguely reminded him of Kirito’s Night Sky Sword. That, combined with the massive tree, made for a sad, nostalgic feeling in his heart. Eugeo’s mind unconsciously wandered to the past. He had spent so much time with Kirito, both as children and as young adults. While his heart belongs to Alice, Kirito is unreplaceable. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he knelt down and closed his eyes, trying to hold back his sobs. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Surprised, Eugeo fell backward with a yelp, his right hand already on the hilt of his sword. Looking forward, he saw another person. She was on the younger side, with long purple hair and red eyes. She was wearing a purple windswept skirt with red designs and a matching purple breastplate. Looking a bit closer, Eugeo saw that she had pointed ears. She gave him a mixed look of sympathy and curiosity 

Realizing that he was staring a bit too long with tears still in his eyes, Eugeo quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat and nodded. “Y-yes, I’m fine. Sorry to bother you. How long have you been here?”

The stranger raised an eyebrow. “The only thing that’s bothering me is that sad attempt at a lie.”

Eugeo sighed. “Was it that obvious?”

“Kinda.” The girl replied, flashing a small smile. “But to answer your question, it depends. If you mean how long have I been watching you: not long. I only just got here.”

Eugeo tilted his head slightly in confusion. “What other scenario is there?”

She moved a bit to the side and gestured to the sword at the base of the tree. She met Eugeo’s eyes and smiled, a twinge of sadness in her eyes. 

“This was my final resting place. I’ve been dead for about 3 months now.”

Stunned, Eugeo could only watch as the girl walked over to the sword. She untied the bandana from the grip and put it on. She then pulled the weapon from the ground and sheathed it in a black sheath that he didn’t see earlier. The girl turned back to him, flashing her teeth with a larger smile than before. 

“My name is Yuuki Konno. Nice to meet ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! I've been having fun writing this little idea of mine. I hope you like it!


	3. A Look Back

A moment of silence filled the air. Eugeo couldn’t help but stare at the girl in front of him once more. 

With a bit of effort, he managed to get a few words out. “W-wait. You said you’re… dead?”

“Mhm.” Yuuki replied. She tilted her head down and scanned Eugeo’s body. “And by the looks of things, you are too. Fairly recently too.”

Eugeo was taken aback. “You can tell?!” 

Yuuki nodded. “I just kinda got the feeling.”

“Oh.” Was all he could reply with. 

Several seconds went by before Yuuki cleared her throat. “And what is your name?”

“Oh, sorry! It's Eugeo. My name is Eugeo.” Eugeo quickly replied. 

Yuuki grinned. “I’m just messing with you. It’s nice to meet you, Eugeo!” 

Eugeo couldn’t help but smile back. But then he remembered what he was trying to do in the first place. 

“Ah, Konno-san-”

“Just call me Yuuki.” She replied quickly, flashing another quick smile. 

“Uh, sure. Yuuki, I was wondering if you could tell me where we are right now. Are we in the Underworld?”

“The Underworld? Why would we be… unless…” Yuuki thought for a second before looking at him again. She looked up and down his body before closing her eyes to think again. Eugeo started to sweat nervously from being visually dissected by someone he had met only minutes prior. After a few moments, Yuuki’s eyes opened and she met his eyes. 

“Eugeo, can you show me that sword on your waist?” 

“Sure.” He replied, still a bit jittery from the analysis. He took the Blue Rose Sword from its sheath and held it up so Yuuki could get a good view of it. Upon seeing it, Yuuki’s eyes widened. 

“I thought I recognized you! I saw you when Kirito was fighting that creepy dude he turned into a tree!”

“Wait, what?!” Eugeo exclaimed in shock. It seemed like everything that came out of this girl’s mouth only served to surprise him. “You were there? But you said you died three months ago.”

“I was there for the same reason you were.” Yuuki said. “I was helping a friend.” 

“Really? Who were you helping?” Eugeo asked as he resheathed the Blue Rose Sword.

“I don’t know if you saw her. It was the girl with the long orange-brown hair. That’s Asuna. She’s very special to me.” 

“Was she in the group of Human Army soldiers? I think I might have seen her.” Eugeo closed his eyes for a moment. “Actually, come to think of it, I think I heard Kirito mention the name ‘Asuna’ a couple of times here and there.”

“Well, they are married.” 

“E-eh?!” Eugeo felt his heart rate skyrocket. At the rate Yuuki was dropping these bombshells of information, he was gonna kick the bucket a second time. “Kirito is married?!” 

“Well, sorta.” Yuuki replied.

“How are you ‘sorta’ married?!”

Yuuki stared at him again in a moment of deep thought, before finally smiling. “Well, there are ways. I could explain a lot of things if you have the time. Though it will definitely take a while.” 

Eugeo pondered this for a moment, then sighed and shrugged. “We’re dead, right? Not like time is too much of a factor.” 

Yuuki nodded. “Figured you would say something like that. But first, follow me.” 

Yuuki led Eugeo back around the tree to the flat area of dirt at its base. “Hold on one second…” 

She walked away from Eugeo and stood on the other side of the oval, facing him. She then swiped her left hand downwards, causing an interface to manifest in front of her. 

_Is that like a Stacia window?_ Eugeo thought. But before he could think any more of it, a similar interface appeared in front of him. It was a singular rectangle with text on it. There were two buttons on the bottom; the left was blue with a circle and the right was red with a cross. Eugeo’s eyes widened as he read the text on his window:

“Accept the duel?”

“Opponent: Yuuki”

“Mode: Half Loss” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter 3 finally exists. I hope you enjoy! I feel like this wasn't the best chapter ever but I hope that in the next chapter, I can capture the duel well. Thanks so much!


	4. Duel!

“D-duel?” 

“Yup! A duel!” Yuuki earnestly confirmed.“It's been a bit since I’ve been able to properly fight someone one-on-one.” 

“But why here and now? We’ve only met a couple minutes ago and I still have no clue what’s happening!” 

“I think one of the best ways to truly get to know someone is by crossing blades with them. Besides, I want to know what it's like fighting someone from Underworld!”

Eugeo looked across the dirt arena and saw the determination in Yuuki’s eyes. “So you’re not taking no for an answer, huh?” 

Yuuki smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Nope!”

Eugeo couldn’t help but smile back. “Figured. Okay, I’ll duel you. I just want to test something really quick.” 

“Oh? What is it?” Yuuki asked curiously. 

“If it works, I think you’ll be interested.” 

Eugeo raised his right arm in front of him and held his index finger up. “System Call. Generate Luminous Element.” To his surprise, a ball of light emerged from the tip of his finger. “So the Sacred Arts work here too.” Eugeo thought aloud as he dispelled the art. 

“What was that? That was cool!” Yuuki’s eyes glinted as she looked at Eugeo in awe. 

“That was the Sacred Arts. I wanted to see if I was able to use them. And since they seem to work…”

Eugeo removed the Blue Rose Sword from its sheath. “...this should be a lot more interesting.” 

“Well, now I’m beyond excited! Let’s do this!” Yuuki said as she fist-bumped the air. 

“Ah, one more thing. What does “Half Loss” mean? Eugeo asked. 

“Ah, it just means that the duel will automatically end when one of us gets below half of our hit points.” Yuuki explained, but then added. “For you, I think it refers to your life. I think that’s what it's called in the Underworld.” 

Eugeo nodded. “Okay, works for me.” He pressed the blue button on the window in front of him and it disappeared. Another bigger window appeared between and above the two of them, showing the name of the two combatants. Underneath, a timer counted down from 60. Suddenly, Eugeo noticed a purple window appear in the top right of his field of vision. It looked like the Stacia window that appears when he analyzes himself. Looking across the clearing, Eugeo saw a green bar next to Yuuki’s head.  _ I guess this is so I can monitor both of our life while in battle. What did Yuuki call them? “Hit points”? _

With that out of the way, Eugeo readied himself. Taking a deep breath, he assumed the Aincrad Style stance that Kirito had taught him years prior. Yuuki, who had already drawn her sword, faced him down with a confident smile on her face, her expression only changing for a brief moment when he adopted his stance. Anticipation and tension filled the air as the countdown slowly ticked down. 

  1. 2\. 1. DUEL START. 



Yuuki immediately dashed forward, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye. Eugeo quickly sidestepped to the right and brought his sword in front of him to intercept Yuuki’s forward thrust. She wasn’t deterred for long, however, quickly following up with a flurry of strikes. Eugeo slowly lost his ground as he was forced to start backpedaling to dodge and block the attacks. 

As he fought, both parties managed to land a blow or two.  _ That’s strange. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a bit uncomfortable. But her attacks are impossibly fast! I need to find an opening before I get overwhelmed!  _ Eugeo blocked another couple of hits before jumping back, making sure he stayed low to the ground. As he moved backward, he readied an aerial element attack in his left arm. Yuuki moved swiftly to intercept, but Eugeo was just able to get his hand up in time. 

“Burst Element!” Suddenly, the Absolute Sword found herself being blown back by the torrent of wind forming from the four green energy balls on Eugeo’s fingertips. She was forced to back up, and the two combatants faced each other down once again. 

_ She’s way too tough for someone her size. Though I guess that does give her an edge when it comes to speed.  _ Eugeo looked at his life. Not as low as he thought. He also looked over at Yuuki’s bar, which has gone down somewhat. He quickly estimated that she was slightly ahead. 

Yuuki stroked her left hand through her hair to quickly fix it and grinned. “Well, I didn’t expect that. That was the Sacred Arts again, right? That was awesome!” 

Eugeo couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re way too fast yourself. I barely had an opening to do anything except block.” 

“Well, then why don’t you have the first attack for Round 2?” 

“Really?” Eugeo asked. He saw Yuuki nod before falling into a more defensive stance. “Well if you liked my Sacred Arts attack, you’ll love what comes next.”

_ This may be the only chance I’ll have to use this. I have to make it count! _ In one swift motion, Eugeo thrust his sword arm up while keeping the blade pointed straight down at the ground, releasing his hold only to take it again in a reverse grip. Channeling his willpower and the sword’s memories, he stabbed the weapon straight into the ground. 

“Enhance Armament!” 

The art manifested itself in an array of patterns on the floor before a torrent of ice emerged from it. Eugeo willed his icy attack to split off into several thin tendrils of ice that came at Yuuki from various different angles.  _ But I bet that won’t be enough. I need to keep my advantage while I have it.  _

As the ice sprang to life from the ground, Eugeo freed the Blue Rose Sword from the earth and charged forward, simultaneously preparing another Sacred Arts attack. 

Yuuki responded to his charge in kind, running forwards at him. Eugeo’s attack did well at slowing her progress somewhat, but Yuuki kept moving forward as she dodged and intercepted attack after attack of Eugeo’s Perfect Weapon Control Art. 

“Discharge!” Eugeo yelled as he released his Sacred Arts attack. Four aqueous arrows were shot out in front of him towards Yuuki’s head. Dodging the last of the ice, Yuuki dropped down and slid under Eugeo’s attack. 

_ I thought you might do that! _ Attempting to read Yuuki’s movements, Eugeo immediately turned 180 degrees backward, still maintaining his forward momentum. Still spinning, he activated the sword skill Back Rush, taught to him by Golgorosso. He finished his spin, once again facing Yuuki. As he continued sliding forward on the dirt, his sword glowed a bright red as it moved just above the floor to its target.  _ Normally, Back Rush is a defensive skill. But I can use it to attack low if I add in my momentum! _

But Eugeo’s plan didn’t last long. As he swung his sword, he could only watch as Yuuki dug the heels of her feet into the dirt, getting just enough footing to stop her forward approach. She raised her sword over her head, activating a sword skill of her own, and intercepted Eugeo’s upward strike with a downward slash. They stood there, swords clashing against one another. 

“H-how did you manage to react to that?” Eugeo managed to ask through gritted teeth and fatigue. 

“You should know by now I’m fast.” Yuuki replied matter-of-factly, seemingly less tired than him but still a bit short of breath. 

“But your speed is inhuman!” 

“Don’t think you’re the only one with complaints, Mr. ‘Launch Five Attacks At Once’.” 

Their skills finally ended their clashing, sending both fighters back a bit as they prepared their next move. While they were recovering from their sword skills, Eugeo noticed that he had taken the lead.  _ I guess my Enhance did more than Yuuki let on. Still, this is bad. Her will completely dominates the battlefield. I don’t think Release would be such a good idea right now either, given how easily she maneuvered through my previous attack. What should I do? _

Eugeo’s thoughts were interrupted by Yuuki saying, “Alright, now it’s my turn!” He barely raised his sword to guard against the first of many blows that Yuuki would deliver. Attack after attack, Eugeo was barely managing to keep his footing as the Absolute Sword unleashed a rapid assault on her opponent. It was only a matter of time before Eugeo’s guard faltered and his sword was successfully parried away from his body, leaving him wide open. With a determined yell, Yuuki brought her sword towards her chest, where it began to glow an intense purple. She shot forward, striking 10 piercing strikes into Eugeo’s body with impossible speed. 

_ There’s no other way! I have to try and use it! _ He stumbled backward, catching himself on his feet. He saw Yuuki and her sword radiating their light as she moved in for the finishing blow. Quickly raising his sword, he mustered all of his remaining strength and will power into his ultimate command. 

“Release Recollection!”

Instantly, a massive cone of ice came pouring out of Eugeo’s sword. The purple light of Yuuki’s sword skill clashed against it, sparking blue and purple and spraying ice all over the island. With one last mental push, Eugeo yelled as the cone’s radius expanded and solidified, creating a massive barrier between the two combatants. With a gasp of exhaustion, Eugeo dropped the art and looked at his creation. Yuuki’s light had faded behind the wall of ice that the Blue Rose Sword produced. He tapped the tip of his sword to the wall. 

“Bloom, my blue roses.” He said between gasps of air. Instantly, he saw the buds of blue roses start to sprout from the ice. They started to bloom one by one. 

_ If they’re blooming, that means that Yuuki was caught in the vines. It should only be a matter of time before her life gets low enough.  _ Completely out of breath, Eugeo slumped his shoulders and brought his sword to rest by his side as he focused on recovering his stamina. 

But suddenly, the sound of cracking ice caught Eugeo’s attention. He looked at the ice wall and noticed that one of the roses was glowing with a yellow light. Yuuki let out another determined yell. Due to his fatigue and having caught him off guard, Eugeo wasn’t able to react fast enough, and Yuuki’s sword skill pierced through the rose and into his stomach, the force breaking the ice wall into tiny fragments of hail that scattered across the arena. Looking down at the impact, he saw the transparent blade extending from the end of Yuuki’s sword and recognized it as a Vorpal Strike. The skill faded, and Eugeo dropped to his knees. He looked towards Yuuki, who was freeing herself from the icy vines of his attack, her health bar just barely above the halfway mark. From the sky, a window similar to the one at the beginning appeared, declaring Yuuki the winner of their duel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took forever. I put a lot of time in the duel part, so I hope it's okay. I really leaned into Eugeo's thoughts during this chapter especially. I also added some stuff of my own. Giving Eugeo an Underworld-based HP window felt appropriate. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
